


Predaking x Drift: A Rider and his Dragon (WIP)

by DragonRider14



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dragon Riders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon and his rider strengthen their bond. TF: Prime AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predaking x Drift: A Rider and his Dragon (WIP)

_This is why I love working with Predacons._

This was the thought that ran through Drift's processor as his dragon, a black and orange male Predacon that went by the name of Predaking, arched his neck around and nuzzled Drift's cheek, which was how Predacons showed affection towards each other. Drift allowed the contact, purring back and returned the nuzzling.

The reason he loved working with Predacons was the love and trust they formed for their riders. He heard about old legends how that trust allowed the Predacons to transform into their bipedal forms. He even heard of riders bonding with their Predacons and becoming mates, carrying on their Predacon's legacy. The hybrids were rumored to be powerful and stubborn sparks, and highly intelligent and even slightly snobbish.

Drift wondered if he could reach that far with Predaking. He hoped he could. He continued to clean his Predacon with a soft cloth to polish him, went he heard Predaking groan, and Drift blushed a beat red as he saw Predaking retract his interface panel, and purred at Drift. Sometimes if a Predacon got really comfortable with someone they unsheathe their spikes. And apparently Predaking was. Drift then shook his head as he continued to groom his Predacon, unaware the beast was eyeing his body as arousal built within. He wanted Drift for his mate, and the way he groomed him was turning him on slightly. Drift blinked when he felt Predaking nudged his snout against his aft, moving deeper into his cave. It then dawned what his dragon was planning to do. He trusted his dragon not to hurt him, but he could not help but be nervous.


End file.
